


Kuncup

by needlestraw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needlestraw/pseuds/needlestraw
Summary: Bokuto merasa nyaman. Dia senang akan keberadaan Kuroo secara nyata maupun maya.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Kuncup

**Author's Note:**

> An entry for Day 1 BoKuroo Week 2020 - Confession

Suara peluit panjang menghentikan permainan pemeras keringat itu. Setiap tim serentak menuju pinggir lapangan untuk mengambil minum. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari merasakan cairan segar itu turun menapaki tenggorokan setelah lama bermain seperti ini. Terlihat para _coach_ menuju salah satu sisi lapangan. Anak kelas tiga memberi aba-aba untuk pendinginan. Tidak lupa peringatan agar mereka melakukannya dengan benar. Setelahnya, mereka bergegas mengelilingi para _coach_ dengan formasi setengah lingkaran, duduk mendengarkan penutupan latihan panjang kali ini.

Empat sekolah kuat di Tokyo itu akhirnya tiba di penghujung rangkaian latih tanding rutin mereka. Ini adalah latih tanding terakhir sebelum dimulainya turnamen musim semi. Bokuto senang. Karena walaupun masih kelas satu, dia sudah masuk tim inti dan bisa ikut bertanding saat turnamen nanti.

Dia juga senang setiap grup yang dinaungi oleh sekolahnya ini mengadakan latih tanding. Dia bisa berlatih dengan _blocker_ dari sekolah lain yang hebat. Ada satu yang mencuri perhatiannya sejak awal. Kuroo namanya. Dan ternyata tidak sulit untuk menjalin pertemanan dengan dia. Mereka langsung akrab, bahkan ada yang mengira kalau mereka berasal dari SMP yang sama.

Mereka, anak-anak kelas satu, sering berlatih di luar jadwal jam pertandingan latih tanding. _Spike_ Bokuto, yang terkenal dengan _power_ -nya, menemukan sebuah rintangan yang berupa sebuah dinding bernama Kuroo Tetsuro. Sejak saat itu, mereka jadi dekat.

Kini, mereka mendekati turnamen terakhir mereka di kelas satu. Tentunya momen mereka bersama tidak sedikit. Jujur, Bokuto menganggap Kuroo lebih dari kenalan biasa. Selain waktu latihan, mereka suka bersama, mengobrol tentang apa saja yang lewat di otak mereka. Menertawakan banyak hal. Mereka saling bertukar surel dan sering berkabar soal keseharian mereka. Dari Bokuto yang kesulitan mengerjakan ujian matematika, nilai kimia Kuroo yang sempurna, hal-hal yang memengaruhi _mood_ Bokuto, sampai teman masa kecil Kuroo yang akan bersekolah di Nekoma, sama sepertinya.

Bokuto merasa nyaman. Dia senang akan keberadaan Kuroo secara nyata maupun maya.

Selayaknya remaja, Bokuto mengharapkan masa SMA-nya akan menjadi masa yang menyenangkan. Tidak terkecuali untuk kehidupan percintaannya—walaupun sedikit ragu karena pasti dia akan lebih fokus pada voli. Tetapi, di luar voli, dia tetap _melihat_ apakah ada perempuan yang kira-kira bisa cocok untuk menghiasi kehidupan romansa SMA-nya.

Sayangnya dia tidak menemukan satupun yang menarik. Dia sempat berpikir kalau itu adalah ulah hobinya. Mungkin hatinya sudah tertawan oleh voli dan tidak bisa menemukan pujaan hati berwujud manusia—setidaknya untuk saat ini. Tapi lambat laun dia menyadari. Tersangkanya bukan voli, melainkan laki-laki berambut jabrik yang sedang mengepel dekat tiang net itu.

Benar, ini semua salahnya. Dia—mungkin, terlalu banyak memberikan rasa nyaman pada Bokuto sehingga Bokuto tidak bisa menumbuhkan ketertarikannya pada perempuan manapun. Semuanya habis diambil oleh laki-laki bertampang kriminal itu.

Kali ini, Bokuto harus melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

Malam hari cerah tak berawan, mempersilakan sinar rembulan jatuh bebas ke semua objek yang dimau. Sudah menjadi rutinitas di luar kepala bagi Bokuto dan Kuroo untuk duduk di taman sekolah malam hari begini. Saat-saat seperti ini adalah cikal bakal perasaan itu tumbuh, menjadi kuncup di hati Bokuto.

Sekarang, Bokuto akan mengakuinya.

Mereka membicarakan rangkuman latih tanding yang petang tadi dibicarakan para _coach_ ketika penutupan. Tidak lupa mereka mengeluarkan kekaguman pada pemain-pemain yang banyak berkembang dibanding latih tanding sebelumnya. Lalu, ketika percakapan akan menuju topik lain, Bokuto mengambil alih kemudi.

“Hey, Kuroo. Kamu seneng temenan sama aku ga?” Tanya Bokuto. Sebelah alis Kuroo terangkat.

“Kalo aku ga seneng, aku ga bakal ada di sini sekarang.” Jawab Kuroo masih dengan wajah heran karena pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu.

“Kalo aku bilang aku ini _gay_ , kamu masih mau temenan sama aku?” Pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Kuroo tercenung sejenak.

“Aku temenan sama kamu karena _personality_ kamu. Bukan karena orientasi seksual kamu.” Kuroo berkata dengan enteng.

Baik, satu batu terangkat.

“Heheh, aku emang keren, kan? Makanya kamu betah temenan sama aku.” Bokuto menyeringai.

“Dibanding keren, kamu itu lebih cocok dibilang aneh. Unik.” Kuroo menyelentik pipi Bokuto. “Ya, mau gimanapun juga, kalo seseorang bisa nyambung waktu ngobrol sama aku, pasti bakal aku temenin, sih. Jangan ngerasa spesial gitu.”

Bokuto tidak marah. Memang sudah banyak yang berkata kalau dia ini unik. Sekarang dia sedang bersiap ke pernyataan selanjutnya. Pernyataan tentang perasaannya.

“Hm, aku juga suka temenan sama kamu. Aku pikir kamu anak nyebelin. Taunya nyebelin parah. Aduh—” tonjokan Kuroo di lengan Bokuto menyela kalimat Bokuto. “Bercanda, bercanda. Tapi aku beneran suka. Aku ngerasa nyaman kalo sama kamu. Makanya,”

Kalimat Bokuto terhenti. Lidahnya kelu, tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat yang tidak pernah repot-repot dia rancang.

_Ayo, dong, dikit lagi. Bilang kalo kamu suka sama dia._

Kuroo masih menunggu Bokuto melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hening pun tercipta. Hening di luar saja. Kalau di dalam tubuh Bokuto, sih, ribut sekali. Jantung bertalu-talu hingga telinga, pori-pori yang kewalahan mengeluarkan keringat, otak yang berputar keras mendorong syaraf lidahnya untuk lanjut bicara, hati yang mengomel pada tubuh karena tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaan.

_Ayolah, besok pagi semua sudah harus kembali dan entah kapan akan bertemu lagi. Sekaranglah waktunya._

Tapi,

“… kamu jangan jauh-jauh, ya.”

“Jangan jauh-jauh? Mana bisa. Sekolah kita aja beda.”

“Oh, iya bener. Hahaha,”

Gagal. Bokuto tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya.

* * *

Saat ini Bokuto sedang berjalan dari stasiun bersama Kuroo. Beberapa hari lalu, tiba-tiba Kuroo mengajak Bokuto ke rumahnya untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Bokuto jelas tidak menolak. Sekarang mereka sudah kelas dua. Kebersamaan mereka semakin banyak. Mereka jadi semakin dekat.

Tadinya Bokuto kira mereka akan merenggang karena hadirnya teman masa kecil Kuroo, Kenma, yang juga mengikuti ekskul bola voli. Tetapi ternyata semasa latih tanding pun mereka masih sering bersama untuk latihan di luar pertandingan. Kuroo selalu bergabung dengan Bokuto dan Akaashi, _setter_ kelas satu Fukurodani, karena Kenma tidak akan pernah mau menghabiskan energi untuk latihan tambahan. Bokuto senang.

“Emangnya kita mau ngapain?” Bokuto bertanya.

“Nonton film? Main _game_? _Jogging_ bareng? Eh, kamu mau nginep, kan? Nanti besok pagi kita olahraga bareng” Kuroo mengabsen semua hal yang bisa dilakukan. “ Atau mau belajar bareng?”

Bokuto bergidik mendengat opsi terakhir itu. “Kamu ga bilang kalo ada rencana nginep. Aku ga bawa baju.”

“Kan bisa pake punya aku.” Ujar Kuroo santai.

 _Menyebalkan_. Pasti hanya Bokuto di sini yang berdebar mengetahui fakta dia akan meminjam baju Kuroo. Tapi dia tetap mengangguk.

“Emang kamu punya banyak video _game_?” Bokuto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Ga banyak, sih. Kalo bosen tinggal pinjem ke Kenma. Hahaha,”

* * *

Rumahnya sepi. Rupanya orang rumah sedang ada urusan selama akhir pekan. Ini alasan Kuroo mengajak Bokuto menginap. Bokuto tidak tahu ini situasi yang bagus atau sebaliknya.

Mereka tidak sadar menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol, sampai lupa mandi. Mereka berhenti ketika sadar sekeliling mereka sudah gelap. Setelah itu mereka bergegas mandi, lalu makan malam. Bokuto senang memakai baju Kuroo. Wangi lelaki itu jadi terasa sangat dekat. Seperti sedang dipeluk. Bokuto suka.

“Kuroo.” Bokuto memanggil ketika mereka sudah bosan bermain dengan satu video _game_. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, sekarang posisi mereka jadi saling bersandar. Kepala Kuroo terkulai di bahu Bokuto.

“Hm?” Hanya gumaman pendek dan malas.

“Kamu ga capek?”

“Ahh, udah bosen, ya? Mau istirahat? Nonton film aja biar bisa sambil rebahan?” Kuroo berusaha menangkap arah pembicaraan Bokuto.

“Bukan itu. Yang aku maksud, apa kamu ga capek jadi cakep terus? Dari bangun tidur sampe tidur lagi. 24 jam.” Kuroo mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menengok pada Bokuto.

“Maksudnya?” Dilihatnya Bokuto yang sedang menerawang jauh entah kemana.

“Ya gitu. Kamu udah cakep, baik, asik, bikin aku nyaman terus. Kamu ga kasihan sama aku? Kalo aku suka kamu gimana?” Dengan pandangannya yang entah berada dimana, Bokuto terlihat sedang meracau. “Hm, ya, aku udah suka beneran, sih. Tapi kayaknya kamu ga mungkin suka sama aku juga. Jadi aku harus hilangin rasa ini, kan biar ga ganggu pertemanan kita. Tapi kalo kamu cakep terus kayak gini, aku mana bisa?”

Kuroo ternganga. Apa-apaan? Jadi makhluk di depannya ini baru saja menyatakan perasaannya? Dengan tampang seperti sedang kemasukan arwah?

Kuroo mengambil guling di kasurnya. Dia memukul Bokuto dengan guling itu.

“Aw! Kenapa, sih?” Bokuto memandang dengan penuh protes.

“Kamu yang kenapa! Kalo mau _confess_ tuh jangan sambil kayak orang kesurupan! Aku ga bisa bedain, itu yang ngomong kamu apa bukan.” Kuroo memandang sengit.

“Ehehehe. Habis kalo ngomong biasa ntar kayak waktu kita kelas satu dulu. Aku ga bisa lanjutin kalimat aku. Kayaknya aku harus masuk mode trans dulu biar bisa ngomong lancar. Aw! Ga usah mukul kenapa, sih?”

Kuroo menghembuskan napas kasar. Dia menubrukkan kepalanya ke tubuh Bokuto.

“Curang.”

“Hah?”

“Kenapa kamu duluan yang bilang?” Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, kepala Kuroo bangkit lagi. “Kamu juga! Apa kamu ga capek jadi berkilau terus di mata aku? Selalu ceria, selalu membangkitkan semangat aku, selalu jadi tempat aku cerita. Kamu pikir aku ga harus berusaha mati-matian sembunyiin perasaan aku ke kamu? Apalagi sekarang kamu jadi lumayan deket sama Akaashi. Aku pikir kamu suka sama orang cantik kayak dia.”

Bokuto terkejut. Itu maksudnya Kuroo juga suka dia? Perasaannya berbalas?

Tercipta hening yang lumayan lama di antara mereka. Lalu, entah siapa yang memulai, tawa mereka pecah. Mereka tergelak, sekalian meluapkan perasaan. Tangan Bokuto merangkul Kuroo, lalu menariknya ke pelukan. Dia baru sadar kalau sudah menyayangi Kuroo sedalam ini. Kali ini, kuncup di hatinya mekar, menjadi bunga paling indah di seantero jagat raya. Bokuto suka Kuroo di pelukannya. Dia mengelus rambut Kuroo kemudian mengecup keningnya.

“ _Please be mine_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Welcome to my cruise ship!!  
> Thanks for reading this very self indulgent fic <3


End file.
